Das Maria-Duell
|Nächste= }} Das Maria-Duell ist die dritte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Mike hat in seinem Chemietest eine 1- geschrieben, was zu einem Konflikt mit seinem Vater führt, da für diesen diese Note mit einer 6 gleichkommt. Will lernt Emmas Eltern kennen und Rachel und Mercedes kämpfen für das Schulmusical um die Rolle der Maria. Am Ende der Episode ist Mercedes sauer, immer nur in Rachels Schatten stehen zu müssen und verlässt die New Directions, um Shelbys Glee Club beizutreten. Handlung Santana ist wieder Mitglied der New Directions und auch Mitglied im Booty Camp. Mercedes kommt zu spät zur Probe und kurz danach, meint sie auch sich übergeben zu müssen. Will meint, dass sie sich wenn sie sich auf die Sectionals vorbereiten, mehr als ihr Bestes geben müssen. Will findet zu Hause eine Kiste mit Hochzeitssachen, worauf er Emma anspricht, da sie offensichtlich schon ans heiraten denkt, warum sie ihn ihren Eltern noch nicht vorgestellt hat, sie meint jedoch das dass keine gute Idee wäre. Mike und sein Vater, Mike Chang, Sr. sitzen in Figgins´ Büro. Mikes Vater besteht darauf, dass Mike von nun an jeden Tag auf Drogen getestet wird. Figgins ist verwirrt, da Mike ein sehr guter Schüler ist und noch nie negativ aufgefallen ist. Schließlich erklärt Mikes Vater, dass es daran liegt, dass Mike in seinem Chemietest eine 1- geschrieben hat und dies kommt in der chinesischen Kultur einer 6 gleich und es nur wenige Erklärungen geben kann, warum Mike sich so sehr verschlechtert hat: entweder er nimmt Drogen oder das Lernen kommt zu kurz, weil er mittlethumb|left|Mercedes und Shanerweile einige andere Dinge um die Ohren hat (die New Directions, das Footballteam und seine Freundin Tina). Figgins kann die Sache, dass Tina womöglich Mike ablenkt, nachvollziehen, da er immer noch glaubt, dass diese ein Vampir ist (erst vor kurzem hat sie ihn nämlich als Vampir verkleidet - wie das erste Mal in Viel Theater! - angedroht, ihn auszusaugen, wenn er sie nicht für den Rest des Jahres vom Sportunterricht befreit). Mike kann sich aber nicht vorstellen die New Directions und Tina zu verlassen und bittet seinem Vater noch um eine letzte Chance und dass er auch zu einem Nachhilfelehrer gehen wird, denn er selbst bezahlt. Wenig später ist Footballtraining und Beiste verlangt von Azimio, Puck und Shane, dass sie für "West Side Story" vortanzen, wovon die drei natürlich nicht begeistert scheinen, jedoch wird angedeutet, dass sie sich Hilfe bei Mike suchen. Shane holt sich sein Mittagessen, als er sieht, wie Mercedes Rachel umarmt. Er fragt sie, warum sie das getan hat, da Rachel schließlich ebenfalls für die Rolle der Maria vorsingt. Er stärkt Mercedes den Rücken, indem er ihr Muthumb|Mercedes bewirbt sich für Mariat macht und ihr sagt, dass sie viel besser seie als Rachel. Später singt Mercedes für ihr Vorsingen Spotlight, wobei Brittany und Tina die Back-Up-Vocals übernehmen. Die Jury ist von Mercedes begeistert und Mercedes meint, dass sie nun zu sich selbst gefunden hat und nun immer in der ersten Reihe stehen will. Rachel hat den Aiuftritt beobachtet und ist entsetzt, wie gut Mercedes ist. Mike steht an seinem Schließfach, als Tina ihn anspricht. Mike wirkt jedoch abwesend und sagt, dass er sich doch nicht für "West Side Story" für die Rolle des Riffs bewerben wird, obwohl er tagelang schon mit Tina an seinem Gesang geübt hat. thumb|left|"Run The World (Girls)"Kurt und Rachel verteilen Ansteckbuttons, um Kurts Wahlkampf als Schülersprecher voran zu treiben, da stoßen Brittany und Santana dazu und sagen, dass Kurt keine Chance beim Wahlkampf haben wird, da nun seit sechs Jahren immer ein Junge Schülersprecher war und sie das ändern wollen, weshalb die beiden kurz darauf Run the World (Girls) singen, wovon fast alle Mädchen der Schule begeistert sind. Emma und Shannon unterhalten sich im Lehrerzimmer über die Rolle der Maria, da ihnen nun die Entscheidung noch schwerer fällt. Will meint, dass sie schon die richtige Entscheidung treffen werden. Schließlich entscheiden sie sich dafür, dass Rachel und Mercedes beide noch einmal singen müssen. Rachel ist klar, dass sie I Feel Pretty singen will, aber die Jury hat sich entschieden, dass die beiden Out Here On My Own singen werden. Nach der Besprechung will Rachel Mercedes drücken, aber diese weicht ab und sagt, dass sie sie erst drücken soll, wenn sie die Rolle hat. Mike ist gerade auf dem Weg zu seinen Nachhilfelehrer, als er aber am Proberaum vorbeikommt geht er hinein um zu tanzen. Dabei stellt er sich kurz seinen Vater vor, der auf ihn einredet, dass das Tanzen ihn nur ablenkt und eine Verletzung alles zerstören könnte. Jeddoch verdrängt er dieses Bild und stellt sich danach auch kurz Tina vor, die sagt, dass thumb|Kurt überrascht Blaine, auf einer Treppe, mit einem Blumenstrauß.immer wenn sie ihn tanzen sieht, weiß warum sie ihn liebt. Danach bewirbt er sich bei "West Side Story" für die Rolle des Riffs, während er tanzt und dazu Cool singt. Einige der Footballspieler tanzen ihm Hintergrund mit. Die Jury ist begeistert. Beiste und Shelby unterhalten sich im Lehrerzimmer. Bisher hat Shelby noch keine weiteren Mitglieder für ihren Glee Club auftreiben können, aber Shelby kann dies auch nachvollziehen, da sie wenn sie eine Schülerin an der McKinley wäre, die singen möchte, den New Directions beitreten würde. Kurz darauf kommt Will ins Lehrerzimmer und unterhält sich mit Beiste. Dabei erwäht er, dass Emma noch nicht einmal möchte, dass er ihre Eltern trifft, aber Beiste ermutigt ihn, Emmas Eltern einzuladen. Kurt überrascht Blaine auf den Treppen und überreicht ihm einen Blumenstrauß. Er will ihm damit gratulieren, da die Liste der Rollenverteilung für "West Side Story" bald aushängen wird, und er ist sich sicher, dass Blaine die Rolle von "Tony" bekommen wird. Er sagt ebenfalls, dass er davon überzeugt ist, dass Blaine die Rolle verdient. Blaine bedankt sich bei ihm und erwähnt, dass er die Eigenschaft von Kurt ihn immer wieder zu überraschen, eine von denen ist, die er so sehr liebt. Er lehnt sich daraufhin vor, um ihn zu küssen, doch beide rücken wieder voneinander, da ihnen auffällt, wo sie sich befindet, daher schauen sie sich liebevoll an und Blaine berührt stattdessen Kurts Schulter. thumb|left|Booty-CampAls Will die Kids im Booty Camp einen gelernten Tanzschritt ausführen lässt, und Mercedes ihn nicht kann, greift er sie erneut an, woraufhin sie es satt hat und den Raum verlässt. Will meint dass, wenn sie jetzt geht, sie auch aus dem Glee Club raus ist. Mercedes stellt sich vor wie die Mitglieder des Booty Camps It's All Over singen. Als diese Vorstellung endet, steht Mercedes ganz allein im Auditorium. Mike ist erneut beim Tanztraining, und diesmal überrascht ihn seine Mutter dabei. Sie möchte wissen, was er macht und Mike lügt und sagt, dass er sich für das Footballtraining aufwärmt. Seine Mutter ist enttäuscht, dass er sie anlügt und schließlich gibt Mike zu, dass er gerade tanzt, weil dies sein größter Traum ist. Seine Mutter gibt schließich zu, dass auch sie erst vor kurzem seinen Vater angelogen hat, da der Chemienachhilfelehrer angerufen hat und erzählt hat, dass Mike die Stunde geschwänzt hat, sie dies aber vor Mikes Vater verbergen konnte. Schlussendlich gibt sie auch noch zu, dass es auch immer ihr größter Traum war zu tanzen, aber sie mittlerweile aus der Übung gekommen ist - daraufhin tanzen Mike und seine Mutter gemeinsam und einigen sich darauf, wenn Mike die Rolle in "West Side Story" bekommen wird, sie es auch seinem Vater sagen werden. Schließlich steht das erneute Vorsingen für die Rolle der Maria an. Rachel überlässt Mercedes zuerst zu singen und es ist immer abwechselnd zu sehen, wie die beiden Out Here On My Own singen. Als Emma nach Hause kommt, muss sie entsetzt feststellen, dass Will ihre Eltern eingeladen hat. Schließlich gibt sie ihm gegenüber zu, dass ihre Eltern ihr peinlich sind, da sie in einer gewissen Weise "rassistisch" sind, dathumb|Emma sind ihre Eltern peinlich. sie Vorurteile gegenüber allen Menschen haben, die nicht rothaarig sind, da sie der Meinung sind, dass es bald keine rothaarigen mehr geben wird. Sie scheinen mit Will aber aufgrund seiner blauen Augen und seiner vermutlich deutschen Abstammung einigermaßen zufrieden zu sein. Als Emmas Eltern sie aber wieder mit ihrer Zwangsneurose aufziehen, wird Will wütend und sagt, falls Emma und er irgendwann einmal ein Kind bekommen sollten, es ihm völlig egal ist, wie dieses aussieht und wenn es eine Zwangsneurose hätte, er immer vollstes Verständnis hätte. In der Schule geht Kurt wütend auf Rachel zu, da sie sich auch als Schülersprecherin aufstellen lassen hat und kündigt ihr gewissermaßen die Freundschaft. Die Jury muss nun schließlich ihre Entscheidung bekannt geben: Schließlich sagen sie, dass sie die Rolle der Maria doppelt besetzt haben und Mercedes und Rachel beide die Maria jeweils für eine Woche spielen werden. Rachel ist damit einverstanden, aber als Mercedes fragt, ob die anderen Rollen auch alle doppelt besetzt werden und die Jury dies verneint, überlässt sie Rachel die Rolle ganz, da sie es satt hat nun seit über zwei Jahren bei dieser "Rachel Berry Show" mitspielen zu müssen und dies ihr nicht auch noch ihr Abschlussjahr verderben soll. Rachel fragt Finn an den Schließfächern, ob er bereits weiß, für wen er bei der Schülersprecherwahl stimmen wird, aber Finn weiß es nicht und lässt Rachel alleine. thumb|left|Will und New DirectionsWill ist mit Emma, die betet, im Schlafzimmer und beginnt dort Fix You zu singen, später singen die New Directions im Hintergrund mit. Artie hängt die Liste der Rollenvergabe bei "West Side Story" auf: Rachel hat die Rolle der Maria bekommen und Blaine die des Tonys. Außerdem hat Santana die Rolle der Anita und Mike die des Riffs bekommen. Am Ende der Episode geht Mercedes zu Shelby und sagt, dass sie gehört hat, dass ihr Glee Club einen Star braucht und sie dafür genau die richtige ist. Verwendete Musik *'Spotlight' von Jennifer Hudson, gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Tina Cohen-Chang und Brittany Pierce *'Run the World (Girls)' von Beyonce, gesungen von Brittany Pierce mit Santana Lopez und WMHS-Mädchen *'Cool' aus West Side Story, gesungen von Mike Chang mit McKinley Titans *'It's All Over' aus Dreamgirls, gesungen vom Booty Camp *'Out Here On My Own' aus FAME, gesungen von Rachel Berry und Mercedes Jones *'Fix You' von Coldplay, gesungen von Will Schuester mit New Directions Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Idina Menzel' als Shelby Corcoran *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'Ashley Fink' als Lauren Zizes *'James Earl III' als Azimio Adams *'LaMarcus Tinker' als Shane Tinsley *'Valerie Mahaffey' als Rose Pillsbury *'Don Most' als Rusty Pillsbury *'Tamlyn Tomita' als Julia Chang *'Keong Sim' als Mike Chang, Sr. *'Raven Goodwin' als Sheila *'Courtney Galiano' als The Mack *'Hannah Spiros' als jüngere Emma Pillsbury Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 8.42 Millionen Zuschauer. *Jedes Problem, das Mercedes in der Folge hatte, könnte mit einer Schwangerschaft in Verbindung gebracht werden, was viele Fans glauben ließ, dass sie es ist. Amber gab nach der Episode auf Twitter bekannt, dass Mercedes nicht schwanger war. Quelle *Einer der Jungs, der mit Mike tanzte, ist ein Mitglied von Vocal Adrenaline. *Das ist die erste und einzige Folge, die sich um Mike dreht. *Die Fotos von Emma und Will auf Emmas Nachttischschränkchen sind vom Staffel Eins-Back nine-Promotional-Fotoshoot. *Das ist der letzte Auftritt von Lauren Zizes und sollte auch ihr letzter überhaupt sein. In Ladies First hatte sie aber noch einen Gastauftritt. *Diejenigen, die für ihre ausgewählten Rollen in "West Side Story" vorsangen (Blaine mit Something's Coming und Rachel mit Somewhere) bekamen ihre Rollen. Die anderen Vorsänger (Kurt mit I'm the Greatest Star und Mercedes mit Spotlight) bekamen ihre ausgewählten Rollen hingegen nicht. Fehler *In Jenseits von Gut und Sue enthüllt Emma, dass sie ihre Zwangsstörung entwickelte als sie fünf war, weil ihr Bruder sie in einen Abfalltank einer Molkerei geworfen hat. In dieser Folge zeigt eine Rückblende aber, dass es daran liegt, dass ihre Mutter sie als Kind gezwungen hat, ihr Glas zu reinigen. *Tina fordert Rektor Figgins, der glaubt, dass sie ein Vampir ist, auf, sie das ganze Jahr vom Sport zu befreien, da sie ansonsten "sein würziges Curry-Blut" trinkt. Jedoch wurde, laut Sue in Der Traum macht die Musik, der Sportunterricht aufgrund von Finanzierungsproblemen gestrichen. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3